Impossible
by Leia Pink
Summary: After age 18, the parents of Prince Gumball thought it was time for him to marry and then choose the Ice Princess to be his bride. Gumball but do not want to get married and then meets Fionna, who will help you with your plan not to marry. Only the Prince Candy did not know I would end up falling in love with Fionna. FionnaXGumball, MarcelineXMarshall Lee and FinnXBubblegum


(Gumball POV)

Agreement early today, maybe too early. Change me and I will go out my bedroom window and stare at the beautiful scenery. The sky is almost blue and the birds begin to sing, citizens are beginning to appear in the streets of the United Candy. I 'm suddenly interrupted by the sound of a door opening, I turn and see my sweet mother. I thought a bit strange because my mother did not come much into my room, I gave her a small smile.

- Hi - greet the

- Your father and I want to talk to you. - She spoke no greet me. I give a little sigh, knew she wanted something. - More before call your sister and tell them we're waiting for her.

Sigh again.

- All right, I'm coming. - Answer so she leaves my room.

I think what they wanted with me, is it something I did recently for my mother talking so seriously. Ah, I remembered that Bonnie is also in conversation, or perhaps something I did for her. "Bonnie" is the nickname I gave to my dear sister, her name is Bonnibel Bubblegum. She is thirteen and her only friend is the Princess Flame, and this girl - Princess Flame - is virtually a copy of the devil. Once she burned my cookies just because I said it was not to eat to still be very hot.

Well, back to the subject I was already in front of the room Bonnie and crack open the door to his room. Look inside and see that she is still sleeping. Loose a sigh, I hate to call her when I see that he's still sleeping.

She looks up to a sleeping angel, but when she wakes up and fight with you for waking her. I open the curtains and large rays begin to enter the room, I see she is troubled by the excess of light and grimaces. She finally wakes up and gets even angrier.

- Drug Pump Chewing! Why I woke up early today?! - She screams before covering her face with a pillow.

- I see you're not sharp tongue today? - Ask with a smirk. - Mom and Dad are waiting for us down there. - She takes the pillow face and walk out the door. - And please stop calling me pump Chew, want you ready in 10:00 minutes. - Speak in an authoritative tone and then you throw a smile.

Let her snorting and talking some things that I could understand and closed the door, then go through several corridors and descend a ladder to find my parents sipping coffee quietly.

- Good morning - said as I sat in one of the chairs.

- Good morning, dear - my mother greeted me smiling. - We have great news to tell you.

Seriously? A few minutes ago seemed to be much more serious.

- Oh, so tell.

- Yet, we want your sister to be here to listen too. - My dad just said

I said nothing, I grabbed my favorite cookies and started eating, then picked up a glass of milk and sink into one of my cookies before biting again. Continued so until I see Bonnie down the stairs and sitting in a chair as well.

- Good morning, Princess. - I tell you.

- Good morning. - She says politely, our parents do the same.

- So, can already speak. What's new? - Ask a little too curious. Our parents look at each other briefly before smile a bit.

- Well you turned eighteen a few weeks and ... - My dad starts.

- We think you have to get married - my mother smiling ends.

I'm not believing, MARRY? My parents should not have taken your meds daily, just might.

- What? - Ask once you understand what they had just said.

- It is up already chosen a bride for you! - My mother continues. I do not understand, with well chosen? If I 'm married, I could at least choose my bride. Even nonconformist I let her continue. - His name is Ice and she is princess of the kingdom of ice. I guarantee you will love it!

- I, I... - I had no idea what to say , really , to marry someone you do not know is very bad , and I do not believe that my parents did not tell me anything about it . - I can't get married.

- How well can't marry?! - My father nonconformist look.

Simply because I can't marry someone I do not know , not to mention that I just turned eighteen , I need not send more than anyone in my life ! I was silent, I did not know what to say to my parents, if they are doing this is for sure for my own good.

- Well - my father keeps seeing that I was silent - you will get married next week.

- But ... - My mother cut me off

- No 'but ', will be next week and is decided!

I wanted to go running to my room - as I did when I was little - but I was just staring at the cookies still had not eaten . It was a great silence for a few seconds until Bonnie decides to ask:

- Err, well, if the "newness" - she makes quotation marks with fingers - was for the Gumball, that called me here? - I looked at her and realized she was right, if it was me, why is she here?

- We understand that you will also get their turn to get married, and I hope you do not have the same behavior as his brother had. - I feel that she looked directly at me after he finished talking, but I did not care.

After breakfast I could finally go to my room , where I changed - for breakfast we have to wear formal clothes - putting one pink gray sweatpants and jeans with a black All Star - and my crown , of course - and then took my cell phone and called Marshall Lee , my best friend to get the "newness " .

- Hello? - He talks a bit sleepy on the other side of the line.

Knowing Marshall Lee as I know, I know that the first thing he will do is laugh at my face and then say I'm an idiot.

Sigh.

- Hey, Marshall, I 'm Gumball.

- Hey, man! It's time to call? You know what time it is! - I realize he looks pretty angry, most do not care.

- St. 10:30 expensive. - Look at the clock quickly.

- What? Wait. - Wait a few seconds until he speaks again - Hiiii was bad guy, I think my watch're wrong. - But how are you?

- Well it's all great, that out in a week I will have either to marry ... - I could not finish talking high and could already hear laughter from the other side.

Sigh.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Gumball you're a big idiot! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA - as it is, I'm feeling a big idiot and greater psychic history.

I saw that Marshall Lee would not stop laughing; I decided to turn off the phone and throw myself on the bed. I think about how much responsibility I have after I become a king, I think I should enjoy my last week of single. Laughed with my own thinking and decide to play a little video game. Play quietly until I hear knocking at the door.


End file.
